A Red And Black Halloween
by LilMurph
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have a plan to get Sasuke and Gaara, but it will be happeing on halloween night, how will they feel for only meeting eachother for the first time? Yaoi, AU, OOC SasuGaa SasukexGaara. sasuke seme Gaara uke


**A red and black Halloween **

Gaara pov

I could hear pounding at the bathroom door, my sister Temari was yelling at me to get out, I love my sister, brother and his best friend Naruto but for Halloween they had a special plan for him.

Naruto's old best friend had moves back about a week ago, and Naruto saw it as the old best friend and the new one to meet. Sasuke had left or about 3 years to study around the world and now he had finally come back. It just so happened that the perfect chance for them to see each other again would be on Halloween night, so once Gaara's siblings had found out about him going somewhere a bet was made.

Temari who is 21 and I playing 21, because that is the only game that I was even a little better at, all the rest I ultra suck at. The only thing I should have knowing was she would find one way to still win because when we bet we never bet money, its always things.

This time if she won she would be able to dress me up in the costume o her choice for the night. Temari now had 6 cards, not sure what they were and mine were 10 and 10 making 20. I knew I would win this so I placed my cards down with a smirk, she set hers down with an even wider smirk, I looked at them and saw she had 21. Consisting of 6,1,2,7,2,3, my sister won the game and I had to dress up in some probably slutty costume.

When I turned of the water I could now clearly hear my sister yelling at me to hurry up and come out so I could change into my costume. I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and after drying myself off going out the door with it tied around my waist. When opening the door, I was imminently hauled into my sister's bedroom, with her yelling about not going to have enough time for me to get ready.

After closing the door she let go of my arm and held up a plastic bag for me, I was guessing that it had my outfit or tonight on a hanger in that. She reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a black dress, with black fishnet tights and really short tight black boxer like things.

Gaara looked at his sister with a look that said ya-ok-because-you-really- expect-me-to-wear-this, she nodded to the unasked question and put the boxers on.

"Do I really have to wear these?"

"well, no. but its wear those or nothing"

"never mind" I added quickly.

She turned around and over her shoulder through him the tights and told me to put them on, I did as told. I knew from experience to not fight with my sister, she would only drag me down to her level and beat me with experience.

She turned around with the dress in hand, checking that I looked perfect gave me the dress, I continued to yell at my sister that it didn't even go down half way to my thighs, and if I were to lean forward my hole ass would show. She shot back by saying.

"Gaara-hunny, you lost the bet air in square." she then left the room when he snatched the dress away. She smiled leaving him in silence.

**Kankuro pov**

Kankuro could hear his sibling arguing, or more like Temari yelling at Gaara to get out of the bathroom, and then something about how slutty his costume was. Then it went silent as Temari came out laughing happily until a blonde at the door, startled her.

The blonde stepped into the room with out being invited in, but hey what else was new, he asked what was so funny, we answered at the same time.

"Gaara" soon all three of us were in laughter.

**Sasuke's pov**

I was getting ready to see two of my old best friend again, plus the blondes current best friend, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous when I Naruto told me all about Gaara. The blonde Dobe had moved on, when I was told from my teacher Orochimaru that we would be returning to Konoha, I imendently sent Naruto a letter telling him.

This was not unusual, we had been sending letters for about 3 years, when I first moved away to study, we began and never stopped. I had gotten a quick reply to the letter only 3 days later, Naruto told me he was excited to see me again and that we should meet up on Halloween. He also told me he wanted me to meet his best friend, after looking past the jealousy, I read on and the way he described Gaara, he sounded hot.

**Naruto's pov **

When my best friend Gaara, walked into the living room, where I was waiting for him to get ready, I couldn't help but stare. There was abslouty nothing romantic between me and Gaara, like with Sasuke and I, nothing just best friends. I still did and always would compliment how hot Gaara was, and that's saying something because I am 100%,complete, and totally bi.

My girlfriend knew this and knew there would never be anything between the two of us, so she really didn't mind how touchy we got, and since she was a huge yaoi fan actually told us anytime we wanted to do anything together, feel free as long as she could video type it.

When Gaara stepped out into the living room, my jaw dropped, he had black fishnets up hiss legs, a black French maids outfit on, but where it was usually white, it was instead covered in a blood red to match his hair.

Temari squealed at how cute her little brother looked, Kankuro's jaw also dropped along with mine, as he was sometimes taking the father role and watching out for his siblings. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes wide at how hot my best friend was. Temari jumped up and grabbed Gaara's arm, pulling him over to the couch where she sat and he sat on the coffee table facing her.

She pulled out a makeup bag and stated doing his makeup, she started with his nails, black but the very tips blood red, adding mascara and another blood red for eye shadow and putting on his eyeliner, which was a normal thing everyday. She put a thick amount in big dark circles around his eyes, it was normal for Gaara to do that, he did it because of his favourite animal, a raccoon.

This really made Gaara's eyes stick out, a bright beautiful teal green, Temari stepped back to look at her work. After deciding Gaara perfect, she turned to me and said that I could get changed in the bathroom.

**Gaara's pov**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Naruto to come out in his costume so we could go out and get this night over with, the blonde walked in wearing white tight leather pants, a blue tank top, and knee high white flat boots. He was a smurf.

"wow Naruto, u look hot, I can see why Sakura loves you so much." Temari exclaimed. Naruto blushed at the comment, I stood and asked if Gaara was ready to go, he nodded and I was about to put my black convers on when my sister yelled out.

"wait Gaara, stop, one more thing." at this point I was terrified at what my insane sister could have come up with now. She ran to her room and then came back with a box, pulling me over and making me sit again she opened the box.

My eyes widen at what I saw and I yelled at her.

"hell no, no chance are you getting me in high heels too" after about 20 minutes of yelling at each other and fighting my brother stepped in and somehow convinced to wear them. They were knee high with buckles going up the side for show. The right was black with red buckles and the left was red with black buckles.

After I finally got them on and stood up, three steps and I was flat on my face, Temari, Kankuro and Naruto all burst out laughing.


End file.
